<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Great Treasure by Bouncey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26179540">A Great Treasure</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bouncey/pseuds/Bouncey'>Bouncey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In League With Dragons [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Because I care about The Look, Bets &amp; Wagers, Crack Treated Seriously, Dragons, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Geralt and Jaskier are in love, Geralt to the rescue, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Uses His Words, Idiots in Love, Jaskier's Theatre Kid Vibes, Kidnapped Jaskier | Dandelion, M/M, My Immortal levels of outfit description, Protective Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, The Dragons treat Jaskier like a Barbie doll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:41:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,295</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26179540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bouncey/pseuds/Bouncey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The dragons make a bet among themselves.</p><p>Jaskier and Geralt live with the adorable, if somewhat confusing, consequences.</p><p>Or</p><p>The dragons wager on who can get Geralt to snap and make out with Jaskier in the middle of a heartfelt rescue mission first. Lythos tries and fails, but it's still really cute anyway!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>In League With Dragons [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1898683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>327</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Let's Bet on the Bard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's self indulgent fluff time because school is starting up again!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You really saw the White Wolf declare his love to the mortal bard?” Lythos gasped, a great puff of smoke escaping when she finally exhaled. </p><p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Right in my very own tower!”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Nothing that exciting ever happens in <em>my </em>tower,” Lythos complained. “Just boring old princesses, as usual.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Take the bard, then,” Etheid suggested. “He’s a wonderful conversational companion and I’m sure the Witcher’s inevitable rescue will prove to be just as sweet as mine was; perhaps even sweeter now that they know of each other’s feelings.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Did you dress him up to make him more appealing?”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“I gave him the costume chest and <em>he </em>dressed <em>himself </em>up. I merely made suggestions and comments as to which pieces would suit him best,” Etheid replied. Lythos’s scaly brow furrowed as she thought for a moment. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“I think we should up the ante,” she finally stated. “Let’s get the others in on this.”</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Even Borch?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“They’ll recognize Borch, but I’m sure he’d love to gather with us after all is said and done to hear the stories of his friend the White Wolf.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You make a fair point,” Etheid nodded. “Alright. Should we make it be a bet?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What would we bet on?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well I would love to get my claws on your first edition copy of that play by Atreyu.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Fine. But I want your painting of Melitele from that temple in the third century.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Agreed.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And the wager itself? What should the criteria be?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I bet that I can get the Witcher to kiss his bard <em>passionately. </em>I also bet that I can dress Jaskier in better finery than you had him in,” Lythos smirked. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So every dragon after you must do better? The bard and the Witcher must prove their love a little more passionately every time? And the bard must be dressed in even greater and more tempting finery as the kidnappings progress? How do we agree on a set of standards?” Etheid questioned. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Gather the others and we can discuss it together,” Lythos suggested. Etheid nodded. “But I like where you’re going with this.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Brilliant idea, cousin. I’ll send a message.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <hr/>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Several hundred miles away, Jaskier woke up in a cold sweat. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Geralt tugged him closer and buried his face in the bard’s neck. “What’s bothering you, lark?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I had the strangest dream about Etheid.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Again?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“There was another dragon with them this time. They were talking about...jewelry.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Nothing, I’m sure. Just...let’s go back to sleep.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hmmm.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>As Jaskier drifted back to sleep, he had the strangest feeling that they hadn’t seen the last of the meddling green dragon. </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Hoard</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jaskier becomes the dragon's hoard.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>The next dragon that took Jaskier wasn’t nearly as sneaky. Nor was it green. The great, sapphire-blue reptile swooped down above the road in broad daylight and plucked the surprised bard up with its great talons, disappearing over the tops of the trees before Geralt could so much as think to pull his sword. The Witcher heard Jaskier’s startled cry echo out over the forest and urged Roach into a canter. He departed from the beaten path and took off in the same general direction the creature had been headed. “It hasn’t even been three full fucking weeks yet. Fuck.”</p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>Hello, Jaskier! I’m a friend of Etheid’s,</em> the dragon introduced herself. The draconic method of telepathic communication still bothered the bard a little but the blue dragon’s voice seemed more sing-song than Etheid’s had been. Certainly more feminine. <em>Call me Lythos, or Lyth for short. </em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Nice to meet you, Lythos,” Jaskier muttered, clenching his eyes shut tightly. “Let’s talk more when we’re on solid ground, yeah?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Afraid of heights, bardling?</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Just a smidgen of a little bit.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Worry not, we’re nearly to my tower.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Another tower?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Whatever happened to talking on solid ground?</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’ve been kidnapped by two dragons in one month. I’m curious.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>I doubt this will be the last time you’re kidnapped by a dragon, either. Not until one of my brethren gives up during their turn or loses the bet.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Their turn? What bet?! What are you talking about?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>I will explain the situation to you more fully when we land. There is much to be discussed. Many things to plan. Many rules to be determined and recorded for the others. </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jaskier sighed, glad he’d left his lute tied to Roach’s saddlebags today, and let himself be carried off to yet another strange adventure.</p>
  <hr/>
  <p>"So you guys are just going to keep swooping in and stealing me away like this because it’s fun?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Yes. And because Borch said that you and Geralt are kind-hearted and friendly mortals. We dragons don’t meet many such humans in our travels; we’d like to reward you somehow.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So you’re rewarding me by kidnapping me?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>That’s why we included the second part of the deal, with the elaborately designed outfits. It’s not just because we enjoy collecting treasures from all over the Continent and squirreling them away to play with later; it’s also our form of payment to you. If you’re dressed from head to toe in silk and gold when Geralt rescues you then there’s no time to stop and take those items off before you ‘escape’. You can keep them or sell them; anything you are given by one of us should be considered payment for services rendered.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And the service that Geralt and I are providing is...entertainment?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Correct. It would be unfair to use up so much of a Witcher’s time without paying him.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’d be surprised how many people do that, actually,” Jaskier griped. “Village after village, turning him away without payment just because he’s a mutant and a freak. It’s horrible!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Now you understand why my kin are so desperate for something good in the world. The love between you and Geralt is pure and strong, that is the other reason we chose the two of you.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jaskier blushed. “We’re just a couple of flimsy mortals that happened to bump into each other and get along. Most of the time. It’s a very human thing to do. There are other couples in need of some emotional urging, if you’re looking to orchestrate a romance.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>No, we wish only to further yours. Now, would you care to look through the clothes I’ve gathered? We have at least another day before your Witcher finds us. </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Less than a day if he chooses not to pause for meditation, the fool.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>He will not risk losing you,</em> Lythos sighed happily. <em>I checked in on him earlier; he is meditating and gathering his strength. He has admitted his love for you now and is determined to prove himself. How dreamy.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That is absolutely precious! Ugh, I love him so much.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Then let us make you lovely, so that when he arrives he is doubly excited to see you.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I can’t argue with that logic. Not from such an ancient and wise creature.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>Flattery gets you everywhere, bard, </em>Lythos teased. She huffed out a thin cloud of steam and Jaskier chuckled in return. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I know.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>---</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Are you kidding me?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>Absolutely not,</em> the dragon shook its snout. <em>Try them on. Unless you don’t like it, of course; I have other options, too.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No, it’s all very lovely. It’s just...I get to keep them?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Of course. I don’t want to make you change your clothes in the middle of Geralt’s daring rescue. That would totally ruin the romance!</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I suppose that would be rather odd. Even Geralt might catch on to something like that.” Jaskier held clothes the dragon had preferred in his hands, glancing once more at the suggested shirt. “What exactly is this supposed to be?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>It’s a tunic, of course. What else could it possibly be?</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The bard gesticulated towards the dragon, holding the apparent tunic out for inspection as if he was shocked or surprised by Lyth’s choice. “It’s completely sheer!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>Yes, and it will make you look so very delicate</em>, Lythos urged.<em> Just try it on with the pants. Just once. You can change if you don’t like it, like I said. There’s a whole closet of costumery at your disposal, Jaskier.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The bard sighed and pulled the pants on first. They were made of a deep, peacock blue silk and hugged him in all the right places. He turned back and forth, observing their fit in the full-length mirror Lythos had provided. His legs were defined but the material wasn’t overly tight; it hadn’t bunched up near his thighs or ass like silk of this kind usually did. “Were these tailored to fit me?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Yes, they were. </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How? I’ve only been here for a few hours and you pulled these directly from the armoire!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Etheid passed along your measurements to the rest of us so that we could better prepare.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Right, of course. Dragons. Bets. All that fun stuff,” the bard sighed. He tugged the gossamer shirt down over his head and tucked it neatly into the waistband of his high-waisted trousers. Jaskier glanced towards the mirror again and discovered that he looked...he looked amazing. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The shirt had been designed with a low, swooping neckline that revealed both his collarbones and a good portion of his chest. The thin, almost translucent white material left whatever the shirt did cover still almost entirely visible. When he blushed it could be rather obviously traced all the way down to his mid-chest. The giddy bard mussed his hair a little and did his best pouting ‘rescue me’ face; <em>oh yes, that’s the way to do it. </em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jaskier looked downright <em>sinful</em>. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You are absolutely brilliant, Lythos! Geralt is going to lose his mind when he sees me in this ensemble.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>So you’ll wear it?</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“This particular outfit is my new favorite. I’ll have to wait until the next dragon shows up before we can turn a profit from this whole bard-napping melodrama venture.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>There is always the jewelry. I can give you a few extra pieces to sell since you love the clothes so much; I have too much of the stuff sitting around and collecting dust anyway.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Would you like it if I let you choose all my jewelry? I’m afraid I tend to go a bit overboard.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>Yes, yes!</em> The dragon huffed happily, filling the space briefly with a cloud of steam. <em>I have temporary earrings and bracelets and necklaces. I even have anklets if you so desire. </em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Goody!” the bard rejoiced. “I love anklets! I never have good enough reason to wear them, though. This will be lovely. Do you mind if I roll the pants up to my knees? Geralt does so love the sight of my bare skin. I think it would drive him absolutely mad if we showed a little ankle for the Witcher.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>Please do whatever you see fit, my friend,</em> Lythos insisted. <em>You must sparkle for your White Wolf. You must look the part of the treasure he seeks to find!</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ah, so I’m a treasure this time instead of a damsel?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Hmm, yes. I think that makes it more interesting. What kind of treasure would you like to be?</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Geralt’s,” the bard breathed dreamily. The large, winged reptile rolled her eyes and huffed again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Duh, that’s the point. I meant like...pirate treasure? A king’s treasure? I’ve never done roleplay before. Mostly just burning down the houses of rude nobles and kidnapping some princesses upon request. I’m not incredibly familiar with human treasure.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh! I could be your hoard!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>You’re brilliant! Of course! This will be so fun. What if you laid in my tail when Geralt arrived? Like I was guarding you?</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Well then how would he get me away without hurting you?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>I could make him give a speech? Woo you away from me with your words?</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh, that’s very clever. Very dramatic. I love it!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>We do make a good team, I think.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Do you have any makeup? This look would be excellent with some eyeliner.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>You are definitely as entertaining and fun as Etheid promised. I’m sure that Aramaris will enjoy you just as much.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Wait, who’s Aramaris?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>They chose the next lot after me. Then, after Aramaris has their turn, Vertos would like a chance to partake. </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Hold on a minute. There’s a waiting list of dragons who want to kidnap me?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>And see Geralt come running to your aid, yes. It is rather sweet to watch and we are all very bored. We’re going to see who can make you the prettiest and get Geralt the most worked up. </em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So this is <em>just </em>a game to you?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>As I said before, it is both a game and a legitimate matchmaking endeavor. Additionally, we’re compensating you for your time and trouble.</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I suppose,” Jaskier agreed. “Plus this outfit is absolutely to die for.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Yes, and now to the makeup!</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <hr/>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Geralt was very confused and very tired. He had tracked the dragon through the woods to yet another ancient, dilapidated tower. Jaskier was hidden at the top, no doubt, probably terrified out of his mind. This was the second dragon to capture his idiot bard in a fucking month, though the first time had been extremely unorthodox. Just plain odd, really, considering Geralt’s previous experiences. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Oh well, nothing he could do now except climb the tower and rescue Jaskier.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <hr/>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jaskier was waiting for his Witcher to arrive while reclining within the coil of Lythos’s enormous blue tail His pants were only a half-shade brighter than her scales and the contrast was remarkably artistic (perhaps by design). The bard was barefoot and his pants were rolled up to just below the knee. Lyth had insisted on decking him out in lots of jewelry since Jaskier was to be her supposed hoard.<em> It will be more realistic and believable if you’re dripping with silver and sapphires, bard. </em>He found himself unable to argue with her logic once again.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jaskier had a handful of thin silver bands around one ankle, a silver cuff around his left wrist, and another bejeweled cuff at the top of his left bicep, beneath the shirt. Lythos had added a thin silver chain around his neck, which fell to just above his chest hair and ended with a teardrop shaped sapphire pendant. Some kind of crushed gemstone powder had been dusted atop his collarbones and into his hair, making him seem to sparkle in the midday sun. He’d added a light, smudged layer of kohl around his eyes to widen and darken them like he had once at court. The dragon had also demanded that he slide several rings of various styles and sizes onto his long, tapered fingers. <em>It will draw his attention to your hands, </em>she explained<em>. You will thank me tonight, I’m sure.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>That suggestion had Jaskier blushing brightly and Lythos had nearly snorted fire from laughing so hard at the young man’s reaction. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>Here he comes!</em> She announced, bringing Jaskier’s back to the present. His blue eyes fixated on the thick wooden door that led from the chamber where Lythos lay curled and ‘guarding’ him to the bedchamber where he’d stayed the last two nights. Very shortly after her announcement there was a determined grunt, a heavy thud, and the door crashed open to reveal Geralt. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The Witcher was breathing heavily and his nostrils were flared but he wasn’t wearing his armor. He hadn’t been wearing it last time, either, and Jaskier wondered if he was already onto their little charade. “You know I won’t win if we battle,” Geralt admitted, staring across the room at the lounging dragon.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His eyes flickered to Jaskier for a moment, widened when they took in the bard’s appearance, and then returned to staring down the monster. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>I don’t intend to fight you, Witcher,</em> Lythos said, projecting her bored words into both of their minds. Jaskier knew that she was faking the cold disinterest but his heart still picked up speed when one of her large claws hooked beneath his chin and raised him into a slightly taller sitting position. <em>Though I suspect that you’ve come to take back my newest treasure and I am loathe to let it go so soon.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The Witcher nodded, unable to form words. He was nervous for the life of his bard but he was also slightly distracted by the way Jaskier was being forced to arch his neck and tilt his head that way. The bard looked so fucking breakable and soft, surrounded by scales and held partially aloft by such a strong and pointed appendage. His eyes were wide and completely focused on the Witcher, his own peril seemingly irrelevant even as he gasped against the scraping claw. Geralt shook his head to clear it and narrowed his eyes even more. “Don’t hurt him.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>It’s my treasure, </em>Lythos hummed dismissively. <em>I will do with the human lad as I please. Go away, Witcher, and leave us to play.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>“</em>He’s not a toy,” Geralt growled. He reached for his sword and cursed when his hand swiped through empty air. He knew bringing a weapon up so many flights of stairs was pointless but he still should have kept it on him for safety. Jaskier made a gentle, nervous noise and the Wicher flinched. “<em>Please </em>don’t hurt him!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>You would barter for the human? For his safe return?</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Take me instead,” Geralt offered. He held his hands up in surrender and took a slow step forward. Lythos lowered Jaskier back down to his lazily reclined position and raised her scaly brow. The bard was shocked; he hadn’t been expecting the Witcher to do something so drastic right away. He’d anticipated some kind of argument first.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>You would sacrifice yourself for him? Trade yourself to me in order to save him?</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>“</em>Of course,” the Witcher scoffed. Lythos could hear his slow heartbeat starting to accelerate. “I love him. I’d do anything for him.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>
    <em>Hmm. Little treasure, what do you think?</em>
  </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>“</em>I can’t let him do that for me. He’s a Witcher, I am merely a traveling bard. The world has more need for him than it does for me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Jaskier,” Geralt half-whimpered. A pleading tone bled into his words as he took another step forward, this time towards the bard, “You foolish man. I know you. You’d grow bored here. You’d grow antsy to travel. You’d try to escape and you’d get yourself hurt or killed or...”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>I protect what is mine, </em>the dragon interrupted. <em>He will be safe here. I will keep him happy and entertained.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>“</em>Please,” the Witcher sighed. He dropped to his knees and bowed his head forward, white hair falling in a curtain around his ridiculously attractive face. “Jaskier was the first good thing Destiny ever did for me. I can’t lose him.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p><em>I have seen into your heart and know these feelings to be true, </em>Lythos intoned. She spoke as if she was making a very difficult decision and not sticking to a vague pre-determined script. <em>You may take the bard and go, but you must hurry. I may change my mind.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Jaskier clambered out from between the coils of her massive tail and allowed Geralt to sweep him up into those strong, stable arms. He clung to the Witcher’s neck and buried his face to hide his smile. Lythos said her final goodbye to the bard alone; <em>I hope my kin treat you fairly. If they do not, let me know, and I shall take care of it. Thank you for the lovely time.</em></p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thank YOU,” Jaskier mouthed. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>And then they began to descend the winding tower staircase.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <hr/>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I hope I never see another dragon again in my life except for maybe Borch,” Geralt panted, urging Roach into a slightly faster canter.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Yeah,” Jaskier said, smiling a little to himself. “Running into another dragon so soon after two nearly identical kidnappings would be very strange.”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>